Фэнтези
Фэ́нтезиТранскрипция — «фэнтеси», хотя словари дают и вариант «''…зи''», но в примерах произношения он не встречается. (от — «фантазия») — жанр фантастической литературы, основанный на использовании мифологических и сказочных мотивов. В современном виде сформировался в начале XX века. С середины века огромное влияние на формирование современного облика фэнтези оказал Джон Рональд Руэл Толкин . Произведения фэнтези чаще всего напоминают историко-приключенческий роман, действие которого происходит в вымышленном мире, близком к реальному Средневековью, герои которого сталкиваются со сверхъестественными явлениями и существами. Зачастую фэнтези построено на основе архетипических сюжетов. В отличие от научной фантастики, фэнтези не стремится объяснить мир, в котором происходит действие произведения, с точки зрения науки. Сам этот мир существует гипотетически, часто его местоположение относительно нашей реальности никак не оговаривается: то ли это параллельный мир, то ли другая планета, а его физические законы могут отличаться от земных. В таком мире может быть реальным существование богов, колдовства, мифических существ (драконы, эльфы, гномы, тролли, гоблины, кентавры и тд), привидений и любых других фантастических сущностей. В то же время принципиальное отличие чудес фэнтези от их сказочных аналогов в том, что они являются нормой описываемого мира и действуют системно, как законы природы. Фэнтези — это также жанр кинематографа, живописи, компьютерных, ролевых и настольных игр. Подобная жанровая универсальность особенно отличает китайское фэнтези с элементами восточных единоборств (см. уся). Литература Сильное влияние на будущий жанр оказали средневековые эпос и рыцарские романы. Артурианская легенда с её магией, мечами и романтикой, по мнению Анджея Сапковского, лежит в основе большинства произведений фэнтези. В фэнтези, стилизованном под дальневосточную традицию, эту роль играют мифология и средневековая культура стран этого региона. В огромной степени оно — продолжение традиции классических китайских, японских и корейских романов и повестей, волшебная составляющая в которых очень велика. В России предтечей современного фэнтези можно считать романы А. Ф. Вельтмана «Кощей Бессмертный. Былина старого времени» (1833), «Светославич, вражий питомец. Диво времён Красного Солнца Владимира» (1837) и «Новый Емеля, или Превращения» (1845). В Белоруссии основоположником жанра можно считать Яна Барщевского с его книгой «Шляхтич Завальня, или Беларусь в фантастических повествованиях» (1844). Некоторые исследователи усматривают элементы фэнтези в произведениях английского писателя Генри Райдера Хаггарда «Она» (1887), «Скиталец» (1890), «Сердце мира» (1895), «Аэша» (1905), «Ледяные боги» (1925) и др. Первые произведения современного фэнтези начали появляться в начале XX века. В их числе — «Дочь короля Эльфландии» (1924) лорда Эдварда Дансени, «Конан» (первая книга вышла в 1932) Роберта Э. Говарда, «Хроники Нарнии» (1950—1956) , «Сказания о Мануэле» Джеймса Кейбелла. Широкую популярность жанру принесла публикация «Властелина колец» Дж. Р. Р. Толкина в 1954—1955, оказавшая огромное влияние на жанр. Его преемниками можно назвать всех писателей жанра фэнтези, к примеру, Кристофер Паолини со своей тетралогией об «Эрагоне» (2003). Сегодня произведения в жанре фэнтези приобрели огромную популярность, например сага «Песнь Льда и Пламени» Джорджа Мартина, сага «Забытые Королевства» Роберта Сальваторе или цикл романов «Ведьмак» Анджея Сапковского. На данный момент в жанре фэнтези работают тысячи писателей-фантастов. Кинематограф Большинство фильмов в жанре фэнтези является экранизациями книг, комиксов (манги) или снято по их мотивам. Самые известные фильмы в жанре магического фэнтези : * «Конан-варвар» (1982) — режиссёр Джон Милиус, * «Конан-разрушитель» (1984) — режиссёр Ричард Флейшер, * «Уиллоу» (1988) — режиссёр Рон Ховард, * «Варкрафт» (2016) — режиссёр Данкан Джонс, * «Рёв» (1997) — телесериал, режиссёры Иэн Тойнтон, Лу Антонио, Феликс Энрикез Алькала, * «Туманы Авалона» (2001) — телесериал, режиссёр Ули Эдель * «Властелин Колец» (2001—2003) — режиссёр Питер Джексон, * «Гарри Поттер» (2001—2011) — по мотивам серии романов Дж. К.Роулинг, режиссёры Крис Коламбус, Альфонсо Куарон, Майкл Ньюэлл, Дэвид Йейтс, * «Рыцарь Заката» / «Легенда о Рыцаре» (2003) — режиссёр Брок Морс, * «Хроники Нарнии» (2005—2014) — режиссёр Эндрю Адамсон (трилогия), * «Эрагон» (2006) — по мотивам одноимённой книги — режиссёр Кристофер Паолини, * «Огонь и Лёд: Хроники Драконов» (2008) — режиссёр Жан-Кристоф Питоф, * «Алиса в Стране чудес» (2010) — режиссёр Тим Бёртон, * «Камелот» (2011) — телесериал, режиссёры Микаэль Саломон, Стефан Шварц, Киаран Доннелли, * «Игра престолов» (2011—2016) — телесериал, режиссёры Алан Тейлор, Дэвид Наттер, Алекс Грейвз, Джереми Подесва и др. Фэнтези также представлено в анимации, в частности, картинами «Огонь и лёд», и «Властелин колец» Ральфа Бакши, «Хоббит» и «Возвращение Короля» Рэнкина и Бэсса, «Dragonlance: Драконы осенних сумерек» Меньота, французским фильмом «Дети дождя» и др. К фэнтези относятся очень многие японские анимационные сериалы, например: «Берсерк», «Рубаки», «Клеймор», «Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit», «Двенадцать королевств», «Повесть о стране цветных облаков», «Таинственная игра», «Некий магический Индекс», «По ту сторону стекла». По мнению некоторых критиков, в частности авторов «Мира фантастики» и сайта io9, фэнтези-кино до сих пор сильно уступает фэнтези-литературе в качестве и глубине и не реализует полностью потенциал жанра. Исключениями обычно называют фильмы Питера Джексона по Толкину, серию «Гарри Поттер» и сериал «Игра престолов»io9. Charlie Jane Anders. «Why does live-action fantasy fail at the movies?»Мир фантастики. Александр Гагинский. «Почему мало хороших фэнтези-фильмов?». Телевизионные сериалы Популярность жанра фэнтези привела к появлению ряда телесериалов, среди которых приобрели известность такие, как «Игра Престолов», снятый по саге «Песнь Льда и Пламени» Дж. Р. Р. Мартина и получивший название по первой книге саги), а также «Сверхъестественное», «Зачарованные», «Легенда об Искателе», «Зена — королева воинов», «Однажды в сказке». Ролевые игры Настольные ролевые игры В 1960-х—1970-x годах популярность фэнтези послужила причиной рождения нового типа ролевых игр. В таких ролевых играх партия из одного/нескольких игроков путешествует по фэнтезийному миру в поисках различных приключений (выполнение заданий, поиск артефактов). Для количественного описания игрового мира используются различные ролевые системы. Среди ролевых систем можно выделить такие как Dungeons & Dragons («Подземелья и драконы») и GURPS (Generic Universal RolePlaying System — «общая универсальная система ролевых игр»). Ролевые игры в свою очередь породили новую волну литературы в жанре фэнтези. Игровые компании издают книги, в основе которых лежат их фантастические вселенные. Одни из наиболее популярных серий: Forgotten Realms и Warhammer. Ролевые игры живого действия thumb|[[Ролевики]] Живопись Фэнтези, в форме фольклора, легенд и фантастики, фигурировала в живописи ещё до оформления в отдельный жанр фэнтези-арта. Примерами являются работы Виктора Васнецова, Ивана Билибина, Михаила Врубеля. Развитие живописи в жанре фэнтези шло параллельно и схоже с развитием литературы, так как основная масса художников рисовала обложки и иллюстрации к книгам и играм, а также фантастические комиксы и коллекционные игровые карты. * Стилистика Бориса Вальехо, Джулии Белл, Луиса Ройо, Фрэнка Фразетты близка героическому фэнтези. Их картины изображают красивых, мускулистых, подобно античным скульптурам, мужчин и женщин. Помимо живописи, Фразетта нарисовал анимационный фильм «Лёд и пламя». * Иллюстрациями к Толкину и коллекционными календарями по нему прославились братья Тим и Грег Хильдебрандты, Алан Ли, Джон Хоу, Тэд Насмит. * Ларри Элмор, Кит Паркинсон, Клайд Кальдвелл, Джефф Изли составляли художественную редакцию издательства TSR, Inc./Wizards of the Coast, создавая дизайн вселенных Dragonlance и Forgotten Realms. Некоторые из остальных известных действующих художников: * Майкл Уэлан — художник — является одним из наиболее известных иллюстраторов в литературе жанра фэнтези . * Тодд Локвуд, художественный редактор Wizards of the Coast — работы по вселенной Forgotten Realms. * Мэтт Ставицки — иллюстрации к книгам серии Dragonlance. * Сэмвайс Дидье — концепт-арт вселенной WarCraft. * Лео Хао — иллюстрации к книгам Юрия Никитина и Ника Перумова, обложки альбомов групп Ария и Blind Guardian. * Антон Ломаев — иллюстратор Марии Семёновой, Тэда Уильямса и др. * Владимир Бондарь — работы по книгам Ника Перумова и Сергея Лукьяненко. * Ильина, Елена Михайловна — современная русская художница. * Джорж Грие — канадский художник — неосюрреалист, широко известен по многочисленным произведениям современного фэнтези. * Виктория Францес — итальянская художница, широко известная по многочисленным готическим работам и иллюстрациями к Дневникам вампира. * Брайан Фрауд — известный английский художник в стиле фэнтези. Работал над иллюстрациями к фильмам «Темный кристалл» и «Лабиринт». Музыка К тематике фэнтези неоднократно обращались музыкальные группы, в основном из играющих фолк или метал. Существует ряд концептуальных альбомов у таких групп, как Blind Guardian, Summoning, Battlelore, с текстами, посвящёнными произведениям, в большинстве случаев — книгам Толкина. Группы Rhapsody of Fire и Bal-Sagoth издают серии концептуальных альбомов со сквозным сюжетом. Тематика последних близка к книгам Р. Э. Говарда и Г. Лавкрафта. Российская группа Эпидемия также создала концептуальный сюжетный альбом «Эльфийская Рукопись» и его продолжение «Эльфийская Рукопись: Сказание на все времена». Существуют целые рок-оперы с фэнтезийными сюжетами, такие как «Avantasia» и «Дорога без Возврата». Отдельно следует рассматривать т. н. бард-фолк или менестрелей, целиком посвятивших своё творчество фэнтезийной или средневековой тематике (Тэм Гринхилл, Йовин, Канцлер Ги, Ренни, Джем и т. д.). Архетипы фэнтези Значительная часть вымышленных миров и сюжетов в фэнтези построена на архетипах — стереотипных, сформированных предшествующей культурой образах и ходах. Зачастую именно использование стереотипов критики фэнтези ставят его авторам в вину. Фэнтезийные расы В большинстве вымышленных вселенных в том или ином виде фигурирует определённый набор мифических существ, условно называемых «расами». Большинство из них заимствованы из мифологии, образы некоторых были придуманы либо переработаны из мифологических писателями (например, Толкином) и использованы его последователями. Ролевая система Dungeons & Dragons тщательно систематизировала эти расы, что значительно повлияло на писателей, авторов игр и художников. Но положительной особенностью жанра является полная свобода автора в этом вопросе. «Стандартный набор» может быть переосмыслен или вообще заменен — это в порядке вещей. Более того, некоторые авторы специально занимаются переосмыслением с целью подчеркнуть оригинальность своего произведения. Ниже перечислены основные штампы: * Эльфы ( ) — древняя раса, похожая на людей; как правило, утончённые, склонные к магии, защите природы, искусствам, долгожители (в том числе бессмертные). * Гномы ( ) — бородатые подземные карлики крепкого телосложения, изобретательны, занимаются горным и кузнечным делом, добычей драгоценных камней. * Орки ( ) или гоблины ( ) — обезьяноподобные воинственные варвары. Основное занятие — грабежи и убийства. В произведениях Толкина показаны как изувеченные Тьмой эльфы. * Полурослики ( ) (под различными названиями) — производные от хоббитов Толкина. Маленькие человекоподобные существа, предпочитают метательное оружие. Характер может колебаться от миролюбивых фермеров Толкина до плутов и мошенников из Dragonlance. * Тролли ( ) — горные великаны, ассоциируемые с камнем. * Огры ( ) — безобразные и злобные великаны-людоеды. Также в мирах фэнтези часто фигурируют одни и те же мифологические существа, заимствованные преимущественно из греческой, скандинавской, славянской мифологии: драконы, единороги, русалки, кентавры, минотавры, химеры, мантикоры (во множественном числе) и др. В японской, китайской, корейской и стилизованном под мифологию дальнего востока фэнтези фигурируют существа, заимствованные из дальневосточной мифологии — кицунэ, нэко (девушка-кошка), тэнгу и им подобные. Всё же, самая распространённая разумная раса в фэнтези — это люди.Austin T. Humans: The Original Fantasy Race. Cartography of DreamsWhy Humans are a Horrible Fantasy Race. Monkey in the Cage Productions Тьма и Свет В значительной части фэнтези-произведений, преимущественно эпического поджанра, основой сюжета является противостояние сил Добра и Зла, описываемых как стороны Света и Тьмы. «Властелин Колец» Дж. Р. Р. Толкина, «Железная башня» Д. МакКирнана, «Гобелены Фьонавара» Гая Гэвриела Кея, «Колесо Времени» Р. Джордана и многое другое — примеры фэнтези с Тьмой и Светом. Силы Тьмы при этом зачастую изображаются в соответствующей атрибутике (отчасти схожей с атрибутикой субкультуры готов), намекающей на их «тёмность»: чёрные плащи, черепа, маски, оккультная символика. Архетип сил Света менее стоек, и, как правило, отсылает к стилистике христианской церкви. Даже в произведениях, где «тёмные силы» не отождествляются с отрицательными персонажами (например, в книгах Ника Перумова), этот стереотип сохраняется. Квест Основой сюжета многих произведений является квест в поисках некоего волшебного предмета, места, человека или знания. Этот архетип происходит из сюжетов античной и средневековой литературы — таких, как поиск Гильгамешем цветка бессмертия, поход аргонавтов за Золотым Руном, поход Галахада за Святым Граалем, и т. п.. В первых же наиболее известных произведениях фэнтези — «Часе Дракона» Говарда и «Властелине Колец» Толкина — этот мотив ярко выражен. В дальнейшем значительная часть книг фэнтези имеет сюжет в виде описания путешествия героев к какой-либо цели, с преодолением трудностей и сменами маршрута. Архетип квеста также успешно использовался для создания сюжетов компьютерных игр, где игроку дается задание по поиску некоего артефакта и основным занятием игрока будет продвижение к нему. Фэнтези по странам Англоязычное фэнтези Предшественниками англоязычного фэнтези называют У. Морриса, Дж. Макдональда и Э. Дансени , а также Чарльза Кингсли с его книгой «Дети воды». Русское фэнтези Родоначальниками фэнтези в России (равно как и прародителем славянского фэнтези) называют Александра Вельтмана с романами «Кощей Бессмертный» (1833) и «Святославович, вражий питомец» (1835), а в советское время с определенными оговорками НИИЧАВО Аркадия и Бориса Стругацких. Однако появление русского фэнтези относят уже к послесоветским временам. Классификация Существует несколько вариантов классификации фэнтези. Например, Елена Ковтун делит фэнтези на четыре типа: мистико-философское фэнтези, метафорическое фэнтези, «чёрное» фэнтези и героическое фэнтези . Р. Шидфар выделяет 4 вида фэнтези: героическое фэнтези, фольклорно-сказочное фэнтези, героико-эпическое фэнтези и мифообразующее фэнтезиФантастические жанры, темы и направления. Е. Афанасьева. Жанры фэнтези: проблемы классификации. стр. № 88. А вот классификация фэнтези по С. Алексееву и М. Батшеву выглядит так: классическое фэнтези, историческое фэнтези и science fantasy. Разные способы классификации фэнтези обобщила Е. Афанасьева в своей наиболее полной на сегодняшний день классификации, опубликованной в статье «Жанр фэнтези: проблема классификации». Следует иметь в виду, что многие фэнтези-произведения могут соответствовать нескольким разделам этой классификации. В настоящее время большинство произведений фэнтези (и в мире и в России) представляют собой смесь разных направлений, поэтому внутренняя классификация фэнтези во многом утратила чёткость. «Высокое» и «низкое» фэнтези Многие западные критики делят всё фэнтези на две основные категории: «высокое» (high) и «низкое» (low). Эти названия относятся не к качеству произведений, а к количеству фантастической составляющей в описываемом мире . «Высоким» называют фэнтези, действие которого происходит в полностью вымышленном мире, отличном от нашего. Зачастую такие миры населены мифическими существами и волшебниками . «Реальный» мир при этом может существовать как параллельный мир или вообще не упоминаться. Примерами могут служить «Властелин колец» Толкина, «Ведьмак» Сапковского, вселенная Forgotten RealmsSnow, Cason. «Dragons in the stacks: an introduction to role-playing games and their value to libraries.» Collection Building 27.2 (2008): 63-70.. Большая часть «эпического» фэнтези вписывается в понятие «высокого», поэтому эти названия иногда используются как синонимы. «Низким» называют фэнтези, в котором фантастические события происходят в нашем, реальном мире. В мире «низкого» фэнтези люди не верят в магию, и события произведения считаются невозможным чудом. Примерами могут служить многие из произведений «городского» фэнтези (сериалы «Сверхъестественное», «Зачарованные», «Баффи, истребительница вампиров»), «Благие знамения» Пратчетта и Геймана , такие фильмы как «Эдвард Руки-ножницы», «Лабиринт Фавна»Pan’s Labyrinth: The Heart of the Maze By Michael Atkinson, значительная часть детских сказок Существует также немало произведений, находящихся на границе «высокого» и «низкого» фэнтези. К примеру, цикл «Гарри Поттер» происходит в «реальном» мире, где магии нет, что позволяет отнести его к «низкому фэнтези»17 Common Fantasy Sub-Genres. Но мир волшебников, где магия привычна, сильно отделён от мира «магглов» и может рассматриваться также и как мир «высокого фэнтези». Сюжетно-тематический принцип Эпическое фэнтези Произведения этого жанра отличаются большим масштабом сюжетных событий. В произведениях, написанных в стиле эпического фэнтези, обычно описывается продолжительная борьба героев с могущественным врагом, стоящим на стороне зла и обладающим сверхъестественными силами. События таких произведений затрагивают весь описываемый фантастический мир, где происходят масштабные войны, катаклизмы, а в задачу героев входит спасение всего мира или значительной его части. Для эпического фэнтези характерны многотомные эпопеи с описаниями битв и походов. Центральной нитью сюжета обычно является миссия («квест») главного героя и его друзей, которая может продолжаться на протяжении многих томов. Поскольку герои занимают в конфликте определённую сторону условного добра, борющегося со злом, часто (хотя и не обязательно) герои чётко делятся на положительных и отрицательных . Первым произведением и классикой эпического фэнтези считается «Властелин Колец» Толкина. Многие из использованных Толкином сюжетных ходов и элементов мира стали архетипичными, став основой для активного подражания (Терри Брукс, Деннис МакКирнан, Гельмут Пеш, Кристофер Паолини). Жанр получил наибольшую популярность среди всех разновидностей благодаря развитию в циклах «Земноморье» Урсулы Ле Гуин и «Хроники Амбера» Роджера Желязны. Крупнейшими представителями современного поджанра считаются также Роберт Джордан, Тэд Уильямс, Терри Гудкайнд, в России — Ник Перумов. В более поздний период жанр эпического фэнтези значительно отошёл от борьбы добра и зла, породив близкую к историческому роману, жёсткую и натуралистичную разновидность (Джордж Реймонд Ричард Мартин, Анджей Сапковский, отчасти Стивен Эриксон). Эпическое фэнтези является самым распространённым видом литературного фэнтези. В кино оно представлено менее широко, в основном экранизациями Толкина и других авторов. Тёмное фэнтези Тёмное фэнтези ( — буквально «тёмное» или «мрачное» фэнтези) — поджанр, находящийся на стыке между готикой и фэнтези. Традиционное Dark Fantasy строится по классическим фэнтезийным канонам, но, в отличие от классического, где основу сюжета составляет борьба Добра со Злом, в тёмном фэнтези Зло уже победило, и его проявления воспринимаются как дело обычное. Положительные герои ведут борьбу только за то, чтобы их мир окончательно не стал адом. Основной идеей жанра часто можно назвать противостояние «малого» и «большого» Зла. Авторы книг в этом жанре буквально шокируют читателя выписанной с особенным старанием атмосферой гнетущего мрака и полной безнадёжности. Одним из родоначальников жанра считается Г. Лавкрафт. Тёмная сторона магии — Dark fantasy Каков, например, канон эпика? Имеется некий мир, живущий нормальной жизнью. Но вот объявляется Вселенское зло… А вот в тёмном фэнтези зло уже находится у власти, и его проявления воспринимаются обывателями как должное. Некромант гадает по внутренностям выпотрошенного младенца? Да все уважающие себя маги так делают! Колдунья принимает ванну из крови юных девственниц? Зато как сохранилась, ей уже 600 с гаком стукнуло, а больше 150 не дашь! В соседней лавке покупки заворачивают в человеческую кожу? Так незачем шляться по секонд-хэндам, в шикарном бутике ваше приобретение упакуют в выделанную бисером эльфийскую шкурку… Очень часто воюющие на стороне добра герои «тёмного фэнтези» несут на себе печать окаянства. Пример — клейморы, которые сами могут в любой момент превратиться в чудовищ пострашнее тех, с которыми воюют, или принцессы немёртвых («Shikabane hime»). сражающиеся с такими же как они живыми мертвецами, поскольку им обещано, что за это они мирно упокоятся и не попадут в ад. Классический пример литературы в жанре тёмного фэнтези — цикл «Чёрный отряд» американского писателя Глена Кука. В других видах искусства показательным примером является манга (японский комикс) Кэнтаро Миуры «Берсерк», повествующая о мире, в котором судьба людей направляется Идеей Зла. Мифологический и национальный колорит Используемые мифологии Фэнтези основано на использовании мифологии . По используемой мифологической основе можно выделить: фэнтези на западной мифологииСтатья о западном и славянском фэнтези(в том числе фэнтези на германо-скандинавской мифологии — Елизавета Дворецкая «Корабль во фьорде», фэнтези на кельтской мифологии — произведения о Святом Граале); фэнтези на славянской мифологии (в рамках которой иногда выделяют фэнтези на русской мифологии); фэнтези на восточной мифологии (ориентальная фантастика) (в том числе фэнтези на японской мифологии , китайское уся и другие); фэнтези на африканской мифологии («По мыслящим королевствам» Алана Фостера, «На странных берегах (роман)» Тима Пауэрса, «Дети Ананси» Нила Геймана); фэнтези на индейской мифологии (Андре Нортон); фэнтези на мифологии австралийских аборигенов (Патрисия Райтсон) ; фэнтези на мифологии Океании (Майкл Скотт Роэн); фэнтези на эскимосской мифологии (Ларри Нивен, Стивен Барнс, Проект Барсум) и другие . Допускается также синтез (серия о Средиземье Джона Р. Р. Толкина), смешивание («Американские боги» Нила Геймана) мифических основ и создание фэнтези на авторской мифологииО. К. Кулакова. Авторское мифотворчество в жанре фэнтези («Дерини» Кэтрин Куртц, «Земноморье» Урсулы ле Гуин, «Хроники Дюны» Фрэнка Херберта). Гибридные поджанры технофэнтези и научное фэнтези заимствуют у научной фантастики мифологию научно-технической эпохиТ.Чернышева. Научная фантастика и современное мифотворчествоХанютин Ю. М. Реальность фантастического мира. Мифология технической эрыМ. С. Галина. Мифология и кинофантастика. Существует фэнтези на городской мифологии (городское фэнтези) . На постсоветском пространстве выделяют жанр славянского фэнтези (которое обычно противопоставляют западному). Общепризнано выделение ориентального (восточного) фэнтези, прежде всего, на материале Дальнего Востока. Стоит упомянуть скандинавское фэнтези. Возможно существование отдельных жанров фэнтези на других мифологиях. Славянское фэнтези Субжанр фэнтези, основанный на использовании славянской мифологииФантастические жанры, темы и направления. С. Журавлев. Ж. Журавлева. Витязь на распутье: основные направления славянского фэнтези. стр № 94 . Славянское фэнтези появилось как ответ на волну западного фэнтези. Дальним предшественнком славянского фэнтези можно считать забытого писателя Александра Вельтмана с романами «Кощей Бессмертный» (1833) и «Святославович, вражий питомец» (1834), но основателем славянского фэнтези стал Юрий Никитин с серией романов «Трое из леса» . Лидером славянского фэнтези является Мария Семёнова с циклом романов «Волкодав». В основе славянского фэнтези лежит сочетание славянского фольклора (преданий, былин, мифов) и стандартных фэнтезийных канонов. В рамках славянского фэнтези выделяют две подгруппы: историческое и героическое фэнтези. На основе русского фольклора иногда пишут и некоторые западные писатели жанра фэнтези: например, Кэролайн Джианис Черри с романами «Русалка» (Rusalka, 1989) и «Черневог» (Chernevog, 1990) Одним из самых знаменитых писателей, которого можно отнести к славянскому фэнтези, является Анджей Сапковский — автор культовых романов о Ведьмаке, которые стали известны во всём мире, благодаря, прежде всего, игре, основанной на книгах Сапковского Скандинавское фэнтези Разновидность фэнтези, основанная на использовании скандинавской мифологии. К этой разновидности фэнтези относят серию романов Елизаветы Дворецкой «Корабль во фьорде». Время и место действия Историческое фэнтези Этот поджанр тесно связан с альтернативной историей. Действие обычно происходит в прошлом, на фоне известных исторических мест, событий или эпох, но с добавлением таких элементов фэнтези, как магия или мифологические существа. Серия Гарри Тертлдава о Погибшем Легионе и книги Мэри Стюарт по мотивам Артурианского эпоса считаются наиболее известными образцами жанра . В последние годы в историческом фэнтези отметился и Анджей Сапковский (Сага о Рейневане). Е. Харитонов считает родоначальником жанра российского писателя А. Ф. Вельтмана, хотя и отмечает, что после смерти писателя его творчество было практически забыто | издательство= | год= 2001|выпуск= |том= |номер= 3| страницы= 251—254| issn= 1680-645X}}. Из пишущих в этом жанре современных российских писателей можно вспомнить Юрия Никитина, Елену Хаецкую, Александра Мазина, выделяется цикл «Отблески Этерны» Веры Камши. Городское фэнтези Мифология городов послужила основой создания отдельного направления фэнтезиВ. Гончаров. Н. Мазова. Мифология мегаполисов. Фэнтези, где действие разворачивается в современном городе и где город играет существенную роль в сюжете и атмосфере произведения. Примером городского фэнтези могут послужить произведения таких авторов, как Л. Н. Томсон, Т. К. Фиджери, А. Ю. Пехов, В. Ю. Панов и С. Л. Лукьяненко, а также книга Терри Гудкайнда «Закон девяток». Аксиологическая плоскость Героическое фэнтези Стиль «меча и магии» считается самым старым и несколько менее «глубоким», нежели ряд других. По существу это модернизированная форма средневекового рыцарского романа . Героическое фэнтези описывает приключения отдельных героев, физически сильных и опытных воинов, решающих свои задачи при помощи силы и ловкости. Эти герои, как правило, не изображаются носителями добра и благородства — среди них могут быть пираты, воры, наёмники и просто бродяги. В отличие от эпического поджанра, проблемы героя обычно локальны и касаются лично героя и его друзей, либо отдельной местности, поэтому в героическом фэнтези распространена форма повести и короткого рассказа. Изначально появились в греческих мифах о Геракле и книг о Тарзане. Спустя много лет этот поджанр был продолжен сагой Роберта Говарда о Конане из Киммерии. Успех этой серии породил множество подражаний (Фриц Лейбер, Ларри Нивен) и прямых продолжений (Леон Спрэг де Камп, Лин Картер, Стив Перри, Пол Андерсон). Более самобытное развитие жанр получил в произведениях Майкла Муркока о Вечном Воителе. В России жанр прижился на почве славянской культуры, породив особую разновидность — т. н. «славянское фэнтези» (Мария Семёнова, Юрий Никитин, Ольга Григорьева, Ольга Громыко, Елизавета Дворецкая). В то же время, в российском фэнтези имеются и «классические» для этого вида произведения и циклы. Наиболее яркие представители : Ник Перумов («Летописи Разлома») и Алексей Пехов (цикл «Ветер и Искры»), Мария Семёнова (цикл книг «Волкодав»). В кино жанр представлен фильмами о Конане, телесериалом «Зена, королева воинов», «Удивительные странствия Геракла», мультфильмами («Огонь и лёд», «Record of Lodoss War» и т. п.), многими экранизациями литературных произведений. Немалая часть героического фэнтези в кино представлена коммерческими фильмами класса «Б», что значительно портит репутацию жанра. Юмористическое фэнтези и пародии Один из примеров иронического фэнтези — серия романов «Плоский мир» Терри Пратчетта. Как пародию на героическое фэнтези для подростков можно вспомнить аниме-сериал «Рубаки». Основой для иронического фэнтези Восточной Европы стали произведения Терри Пратчетта , но в этой разновидности фэнтези российские писатели сразу перешли к славянскому языческому прошлому. Основу российского иронического фэнтези заложил Михаил Успенский: романы «Там, где нас нет» (1995 год), «Во время Оно» и «Кого за смертью посылать». Другие примеры иронического фэнтези: «Катали мы ваше Солнце» (1997 год) Е. Лукина, «Чёрная стена» Л. Кудрявцева (сочетание иронии и абсурда). В ироническом фэнтези возможно рассмотрение серьёзных проблематик. Примером использования в рамках иронического фэнтези сатиры, гротеска и социального критицизма является антиутопия «Кысь» (2000 год) Т. Толстой. С увеличением популярности иронического фэнтези на смену интересным идеям пришло много низкокачественных произведений-поделок конвейерного типа, наполненных штампами и увязших в легковесности. Книги этого жанра в основном юмористические по содержанию и тону. В них часто высмеиваются штампы фэнтези. Также распространены пародии на произведения классиков жанра. Названия пародий узнаваемы, это переделанные названия основных произведений. Русскоязычные авторы зачастую берут себе при этом иностранный псевдоним. Мировоззренческое начало Научное фэнтези Научное фэнтези ( ) — гибридное направление, созданное на стыке научной фантастики и фэнтезиО. П. Кулик. Вопрос о «научном фэнтези» в современной русской литературеРоберт Желязны фэнтези и научная фантастикаМ. Суэнвик. В традиции…B. Ettebery. Science Fantasy and Myth. Иногда в научной фантастике применяется и мифология фэнтези («Бог света» Роджера Желязны, «Илион» Дэна Симмонса). Близким к направлению научной фэнтези является технофэнтези, в которой идет сосуществование или соединение науки и магии . Технофэнтези Жанр фэнтези, где наука и магия существуют параллельно или трансформируются друг в друга. Ярким примером такого фэнтези является роман Роджера Желязны «Подменённый», мир Андре Нортон из цикла «Колдовской Мир», видеоигра «Arcanum». Христианское фэнтези Христианское фэнтези описывает мир, в котором важную роль играет христианская вера. Либо это произведение написанное на основе христианских сюжетов. Адресат произведения Детское фэнтези Фэнтези, написанное специально для детей. Главные герои обычно дети. Женское фэнтези Чаще всего под «женским фэнтези» обобщают любое фэнтези, авторство которого принадлежит женщине. Женское фэнтези имеет чётко выраженную любовную линию (которая не всегда имеет первостепенную важность в повествовании) , а главным героем чаще всего является девушка. Батальным сценам отдано минимум внимания, и они не являются приоритетными, в отличие от взаимоотношений ГГ (главного героя). Прочие Детективное фэнтези Жанр создан на стыке детектива и фэнтези . Известные авторы и произведения: * Глен Кук, цикл фэнтези-детективов о сыщике Гаррете * Рэндалл Гаррет, цикл фэнтези-детективов о сыщике лорде Дарси * Борис Акунин, «Детская книга» * Клугер, Даниэль, цикл фэнтези-детективов «Дела магические» * Алексей Пехов, «Под знаком Мантикоры». Магический реализм Жанр фэнтези, описывающий мир магии в реалистической манере (подобно фантастическому реализму в фантастике . Примером такого жанра может быть трилогия Нила Геймана «Американские Боги», где рассказывается о приключениях различных богов в современном мире. Игровое фэнтези Игровое фэнтези — произведения в формате компьютерной игры . Игровое фэнтези вдохновлено ролевыми играми и действие его происходит во вселенной, созданной редакторами для настольных и компьютерных игр, иногда является новелизацией их сюжета. Произведения «игрового» фэнтези могут иметь любые признаки других поджанров, но главной особенностью поджанра является концентрация внимания на квесте группы героев, стилизованной под партию из ролевых игр. В таких произведениях действуют законы и правила, прописанные для сеттинга — например, в части применения волшебниками заклинаний. Среди самых заметных произведений этого рода — цикл Dragonlance Маргарет Уэйс и Трейси Хикмена, игровые вселенные Warhammer и Magic, а также романы по многоавторской D&D-вселенной Forgotten Realms — в частности, Роберта Сальваторе. К этому же ряду относятся произведения Ричарда Кнаака, Кристи Голден, Аарона Розенберга, Криса Метцена, Кейта Декандидо, которые повествуют о вселенной Warcraft, созданной в рамках самого масштабного проекта компании Blizzard. Эротическое фэнтези Эротические сцены не редки и в других поджанрах фэнтези, чему способствует опора жанра на архетипы. В случае эротического фэнтези сюжет и фэнтезийный антураж превращаются в повод для пикантных приключений и ситуаций. Некоторые примеры: Джон Норман и его цикл романов о планете Гор, межавторский цикл о Ричарде Блейде, аниме-сериал Queen’s Blade, и многие другие творения в жанрах хентай и этти. Формы Фантастическая поэзия Премия Райслинга вручается в том числе и за поэтические произведения в жанре фэнтези. Поэзия фэнтези входит в состав антологии Райслинг. В сборнике фантастической поэзии «Магическая механика» раздел «Волшебное прошлое» посвящён фэнтези . В этом разделе опубликованы поэтические произведения 61 автора, среди которых Борис Стругацкий, Олег Ладыженский, Владимир Васильев и Тэм Гринхиллантология «Магическая механика». Альманах «Конец эпохи» (1996—2011) публиковал поэзию и прозу фэнтезиКонец эпохи — литературный альманах. Поэзия фэнтези нередко входит в состав романов, принадлежащих к этому жанру; известными примерами являются произведения Дж. Р. Р. Толкина, Генри Лайон Олди, Марии Семёновой. Среди поклонников Толкина и ролевых игроков широко развита любительская поэзия фэнтези (см. также менестрель (ролевые игры)). Представители: Тэм Гринхилл, Йовин и др. Фантастическая драматургия Пьесы в жанре фэнтези писали Генри Лайон Олди. См. также * Список авторов жанра фэнтези Примечания Литература ;; На русском * * * ;; На английском * * * * * Clute J., Grant J. The Encyclopedia of Fantasy. 1997 (1st UK edition). London: Orbit Books, 1997. ISBN 978-1-85723-368-1 (On-line) Ссылки * * * С. В. Беликов. Жанр «фэнтэзи» как объект концептуально-семантического исследования * Категория:Фэнтези